Breaking Point
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Everything has a Breaking Point no matter how strong it is...His was "THAT DAY" now he is back and the all will fee and feel the consequences...Dark/Tragic/Gore/Depressing/MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH...One-Shot


**AN: Hello everyone and sorry for the long delay regarding my activity on here. It was due to a combination of the Holidays which I am always busy during and depression which always hits during said holidays.**

**Now I know many of you are eagerly awaiting the next chapter for several of my stories like Fox of Atlantis, Peek into Naruto-verse, Return of the Maelstrom , even some like Ten-Tail of DxD and Noble of Konoha.**

**Well I can assure you I have been thinking a lot about those stories and will be continuing them. My goal for this is to Finish Fox of Atlantis and get updates out for several of my stories that I haven't touched in a while.**

**I will also be releasing One-Shots every now and then as a way to get back into the swing of things or not get burned out writing something. In most cases I estimate these One-Shots won't be very long most likely not reaching more than 2500-4,000 words.**

**Anyway without further ado I present to all of you the first of these oneshots titled "Breaking Point"...Warnings: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, GORE, DEPRESSING/TRAGEDY.**

Walking up to the gates of Konohagakure was a tall figure round 6ft. tall. The figure was clearly a male given the physique of the person but his identity and any other features were hidden behind the black full-body hooded cloak with a single zipper running up the entire middle of the cloaks front.

The figure reached the mighty gate of the Leaf Village and stops in front of the check in desk manned by the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. Kotetsu seeing the man raises an eyebrow at his attire before asking "Name and reason for entering?"

The figure is silent for a moment before he responds by saying **"Nobody…Justice and Blood"** before faster than a blink of the eye the heads of Izumo and Kotetsu go flying and their lifeless bodies crumple in their seats spasming with their blood squirting form their severed necks.

The figure then shifts his right arm revealing a 3-foot long blood red katana dripping with blood. Suddenly 12 more figures all wearing identical robes concealing their features jump down behind him. Without looking back the figure says **"Begin Containment"** resulting in the 12 figures vanishing to carry out their orders.

He then takes several steps through the gate fully entering the village as a massive orange barrier is erected behind him. The barrier soon covers the entire outer-perimeter of the village and extends several hundred feet into the sky before coming to together making a dome over the village.

Seeing the dome the shinobi forces of Konoha begin jumping into action fearing they are under attack. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi who happen to be the closest to the area the barrier originated from rush to the scene and spot the robbed figure.

Not wasting any time upon seeing him armed Chouji rushes forward to attack while Shikamaru and Ino hang back preparing to use their clans signature jutsus. However before Chouji reaches even the half-way point to the figure vanishes from their eyes.

Suddenly Ino lets out a yell causing the two males of the team to turn behind them to see Ino with her back to them and the figure in front of her. Ino's eyes suddenly widen before her vision is blocked by the man's hand as he grabs her face. Suddenly her body shakes and blood leaks from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears before she goes limp her body being held up by the man's grip.

Less than a second later the man simply says "**Internal Rasengan" **before the back of Ino's skull explodes outward sending fragments of her skull as deadly shrapnel that shred through Shikamaru and Chouji killing them instantly. The force of blast also blows the figures hood back revealing his blonde spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks revealing none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

Naruto drops the lifeless body of Ino and turns around to see an advancing group of shinobi. The lead shinobi flashes through handsigns for a fire justsu only for nothing to happen much to his shock. However before he can contemplate why his jutsu failed Naruto is in his face and slashes with his sword cleaving the man's head in two.

Naruto then spins and slices another shinobi in half at the waist followed by a vertical slash that bifructaes another shinobi vertically. Soon he falls into a rhythm of dodging, parrying, and slashing with each slash removing limbs, heads, or outright severing a leaf ninja. Shinobi after Shinobi and civilian after civilian falls to his blade as he begins systematically carving his way through Konoha on his path of blood and carnage to his destination.

As he progresses the barrier moves with him and slowly begins shrinking in more and more towards the center of the village ensuring no one is able to hide from his blade. On his trek he comes across several familiar faces but they fall all the same. He cuts down Kiba and his Ninken Akamaru along with the rest of the Inuzuka Clan by meeting them head on with his blade to their claws resulting in many lost hands and ultimately heads.

The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans try to swarm him in unison but without their jutsu they pose no challenge to him and all are felled in only a few minutes.

The next to fall are the Hyuuga who put up a decent fight being lead by Hiashi Hyuuga and his youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuuga. However despite their effort Naruto carves his way through the clan of renowned Taijutsu users as their Gentle Fist style is practically worthless without their Byakugan. However he takes a moment longer when dispatching Hiashi choosing instead to torture him to death with a modified version of the Caged Bird seal that the Branch Family of the Hyuuga was forced to wear. As for Hanabi he simply stabs her through the heart with his sword.

The Aburame are the next fall though he doesn't waste any time with them and chooses to just incinerate the lot of the them with a massive fire jutsu that even Madara Uchiha would find impressive. The fire jutsu as an added result ends up wiping out a good 1/3 of the reaming Leaf Shinobi along with all the minor clans and a significant portion of the civilians that were trying to escape many of which by banging futilely on the barrier encroaching in on them.

Iruka and the Konohamru corps are the next to fall with Naruto simply removing their heads with his sword before going back to slaughtering what was left of the Leaf Ninja's. All to soon he finishes off the last leaf ninja including the Anbu who he had to admit were sorely lacking in skill without their jutsu before moving on to the civilians.

With a blank expression on his face he cut down civilian after civilian no matter their age. Elderly,Adults, Teenagers, Children, babies it didn't matter all fell to his blade. Some he hacked apart piece by piece like theThird Hokage's former teammates and several adults. Others he dispatched quickly and painlessly like Kurenai Yuhi and her baby girl Mirai Sarutobi.

All to soon he had finished his slaughter and made his way to his ultimate destination the Hokage Tower. He soon entered the building and made his way to the roof but not before making a quick stop in the Hokage's office to remove all the pictures of the previous 5 Hokages and lay the pictures face down on the Hokage's desk.

As he stepped out onto the roof his eyes hardened as he saw the ones that had ultimately caused all of the bloodshed this day by setting forth a chain of events that lead to said bloodshed.

Naruto steps out onto the roof and flicks his sword casting off the massive amounts of blood that coated it "So here we are and the two of you are all that's left Sasuke and Sakura…Though I must say congratulations are in order not only in for finally causing me to break but also since your expecting" he says with venom and taking note of Sakura's clearly pregnant belly which was likely around 6-7 months if he guessed right.

Sasuke scowls "Still a thorn in my side as always aren't you deadlast…I should have just killed you that day instead of being merciful and letting you suffer with the guilt" he snarls.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this before he breaks out in crazed laughter "Oh that's a good one Sasuke but your wrong. What you should have done is never use the eye Danzo stole from Shisui and cast a Mass-Limited Kotoamatsukami on everyone in Konoha proclaiming yourself Hokage. Imprisoning my wives and I after we came back from our honeymoon. Later killing my wives and unborn child along with Kakashi, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Shizune, and Sai when they tried to rescue us!" he says before turning his back to the two traitors.

Seeing his back turned Sasuke acted quickly and tried to incinerate Naruto using Amaterasu only for nothing to happen to his shock. Naruto turns back around and smiles at the shocked look on Sasuke's face "I bet your wondering why you can't use any jutsu right?" he asks in a sing-song voice laced with madness.

Sasuke gulps in fear and manges to ask "What have you done?" despite the sheer terror he is feeling.

Naruto just grins "Why not much really however it is just amazing what Uzumaki Fuinjutsu is capable of. I mean did you know that they had a special seal that renders everyone inside of its radius incapable of using jutsu? Now of course I may have tinkered with it a bit so that only someone with a counter-seal to nullify the effect could use their jutsu…like for instance someone with spiky blond hair" he says with a grin as he forms a small rasengan in his palm before dispersing it further terrifying the two traitors.

Naruto then continues to grin "Also I may have added in a seal that makes one-way barrier so that someone with Uzumaki blood could enter but nobody else could leave…I am sure you understand what that means right?" he asks sarcastically.

Naruto cracks his neck eliciting a few pops before "Now I must also congratulate the two of you on your pregnancy…Though I have to wonder if the child is even yours Sasuke" he says with a manic grin.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror while Sasuke gains a confused look "What the hell are you talking about of course it's my child?" he says.

Naruto laughs a bit at this "Oh I see you have no idea do you?" he asks ignoring Sakura's pleading look before he continues "You see about a month after you and Sakura fucked for the first time she was having a girl's night out with my beloved late wives. It was during said night out that she confessed to how utterly pathetic your are in the bedroom and went on and on about your _shortcomings _if you catch my drift. Then she practically begged my wives to let me fuck her as they had told her about how _skilled _and _well equipped _I am in the bedroom arts. Needless to say my wives flatout told her to piss off due to how she had treated me in the past. That being the case I find it hard to imagine she remained faithful to you considering how pitiful you are in bed according to her" he says causing Sakura to fall to her knees and Sasuke to tremble in rage.

However before Sasuke could say or do anything Naruto piped in "Well I am getting tired of all this so how about we wrap this up…Though how about a game. I am going to ask Sakura one question and if she tells the truth she and the baby in her get to live and walk away, if she lies then everyone dies. To add further incentive I will even tell you right now I plan to ask her if the child is indeed yours and not some random guy off the streets" he says.

The pairs eyes widen at this before Sakura looks to Sasuke and nods. Sasuke then thinks it over and if it means his legacy lives on then so be it and nods back.

Seeing this Naruto grins and says "Very well then Sakura is the baby Sasuke's?"

Sakura stands up and looks him dead in the eyes and answers "Yes Sasuke is the father" with determination.

After a moment of silence Naruto sighs "Well your free to go then" he says and Sakura begins walking towards him. As she reaches Naruto's side and turns back to give one last look at Sasuke she feels a sudden pain in her back that travels out through just below her breast and sees the look of shock on Sasuke's face.

Sakura looks down to see Naruto's hand erupting from her chest. She coughs up blood and turns her head to look at him in shock. Naruto as a evil grin on his face as he says "Oh don't worry you did tell the truth…but I lied when I said that would mean you live…No matter what you said all three of you will die today **Singularity Rasengan" **he says as he pulls his arm out of her chest forming a rasengan in it.

Sakura takes a couple of shaky steps towards Sasuke and begins reaching out towards Sasuke. However she suddenly feels all of her muscles and bones tearing and breaking as they are pulled towards the rasengan and just as Sasuke reaches out to her entire body is pulled into the rasengan the sound of snapping and cracking bones and tissue filling the air before she literally implodes leaving nothing but the rasengan now a deep red color before it explodes outward covering Sasuke in the blood of Sakura and his unborn child.

Sasuke collapses to his knees at this staring at his blood covered hands in shock before looking up at Naruto who is grinning crazily "Don't worry Sasuke you will be joining them soon enough and can be one big happy family of traitors together" he says before laughing crazily and preparing to end Sasuke who just welcomes death at this point. The last thing he hears is Naruto saying **"Begin Countdown".**

***Timeskip 2 hours***

Rushing towards the Leaf village is Tsunade Senju after she had just gotten a letter from Naruto detailing what he was about to do. As she nears the gates she gasps upon seeing the carnage of dead bodies littering the streets as far as the eye can see and the inferno burning slowly making its way through the village from the area where the Aburame Clan used to live.

She then sees a flash of golden light eminate from the Graveyard and rushes there. Upon entering the graveyard she sees Naruto kneeling down in front of the Memorial Wall upon which the names of every shinobi that has given their lives protecting Konoha is etched.

Walking up to him she shields her eyes as another flash of light happens though this time she is able to tell it is originating from Naruto. She reaches him and crouches down next to him "Naruto what happened?" she asks.

Naruto doesn't respond for a moment but leans his head against her resulting in Tsunade sitting down and cradling it to her chest "I did it they are at peace now" he says tiredly pointing to the memorial wall.

Tsunade looks at where he is pointing and her eyes water a bit seeing the freshly carved names of all of so many people. Near the end of the list are the Rookie 12 though in this case it would be the Rookie 11 since Sakura and Sasuke aren't on it and Sai's name had been added. Then there is the names of the Jonin Sensei's, Iruka and the Konohamaru crops, Kotetsu and Izumo and finally there are the names which make her weep…Shizune Kato, Anko Uzumaki, Samui Uzumaki, Shion Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, and finally Himawari Uzumaki the last name being the unborn child of Hinata and Naruto.

Tsuande feels Naruto shift a bit to get more comftorable as he flashes again this time less bright before he begins flashing on and off with the interval between the flashes getting shorter and shorter. He lets out a breath and says "I am really tired" with a yawn.

Tsunade just hold him tighter and silently cries as she says "You can rest now Naruto I will be right here when you wake up" as she brushes a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

Naruto yawns once more and buries his head into Tsunade's busom before saying "Goodnight…Kaa-chan" and falling asleep all the while the he is flashing even faster.

Tsunade cries as she holds him even tighter and kisses his forehead one last time before closing her own eyes "Goodnight..Sochi-kun".

Inside of Naruto's seal Kurama closes his eyes and says **"Goodnight partner…see you on the other side"** before he glows and bursts apart in a blinding light that soon overtakes the whole seal. Outside the seal Naruto's body glows one last time as a massive burst of light emanates from it and engulfs him and Tsunade before engulfing the graveyard and soon the entirety of Konoha in a massive explosion that can be seen, heard, and felt all across the Elemental Nations.

When the explosion dies down reveals that the entirety of Konoha and everything in it has been vaporized leaving only a massive crater where the mighty village once stood.

The next day the Raikage Ay, Mizukage Mei, Tsuchikage Onoki, and Kazekage Gaara all arrive at the scene are shocked by what they see. They had each received a letter from Naruto the day before telling them what he was going to do and that he hoped peace would continue on after he did it. The Kages spent several days at the site paying their respects along with everyone Naruto had ever met in his life and helped. Roughly a week after the destruction of Konoha/Naruto's sacrifice a massive statue of him was raised in the crater that once was Konoha in his memory.

The Kage's paid their respects to the statue and memory of the one it depicts before setting off back to their villages. As she left Mei glanced back one last time at the statue before placing one of her hands on her abdomen as the statue was not the only representation of the man she had loved in this world.

**End.**

**End An: Well there is the first One-shot and yeah its pretty tragic/depressing especially near the end…not going to lie I teared up a few times trying to write the whole graveyard scene.**

**Finally the part with Mei on the end I went back nad forth on if I should include it and decided I want to as it is a tiny ray of sunlight in the depressing tragedy cloud filled sky that is the ending. Depending on how the final bit with Mei is received I may go back and edit it out.**


End file.
